fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
From One Angel to Another: S Class Showdown
The members of the Warrior Angel Guild have all gathered outside in the back of the Guild Hall Arena waiting for the fight of the century to occur. Dragon Gunfire's S Class Wizard William Mercury awaits on the arena floor for his opponent S Class Wizard and strongest member of Warrior Angel Zora Halo to arrive. The doors finally open and Zora walks through with a calm look as he approached the arena and stand on the opposite side of William not even looking at him since his eyes remain closed. Tristan walks up to the edge of the arena to explain how the fight will go down. He unsheathes his blade and stabs the tip into the ground and rest his hands on the hilt. "Alright here's how the battle will go down. The entire grass plan will be the battle field. There's no time limit and the battle will end when either one of you admits defeat, falls unconscious or when either I or Aether declares the match over. Oh and one more rule and this goes to you William." He explains with a grin. "Try not to go overboard on beating each other up, got it." He said as if he was joking. "Now let this match begin!" He called lifting up his blade and then jumped off the arena. "From what I've heard you prefer not to use your magic," said William while smiling, "or at least not open up with it. If you don't, I won't use my magic either. I would prefer for this to be a fair fight." He took up a fighting stance. "Unless you would prefer for me to force you into using it with my own magic." Not changing his stance or making any sudden movements at all he opened his eyes and stared him down. "Do whatever you wish to. Im fine with either way." He said in a relaxing tone. William could tell from his opponent's tone and stance that this man did not care about what William did. It wasn't arrogance, but something else, and William wanted to fight him at full power. William created a telepathic link between himself and Zora, allowing him to read his opponent's movements, but not vice versa. In a strong motion, William moved the earth around Zora in order to solidify into a dome around him. He then quickly clapped his hands together in order to crush his adversary. He knew of his opponent's Diamond Magic, and specifically made this dome out of earth too dense to simply blow away with a shockwave. If Zora didn't protect himself with his Diamond Magic, he would be crushed. William watched the dome when all of a sudden the ground floor began to get demolished that started from inside the dome and demolished the entire arena floor and Zora leaped out from the rubble just in front of William about to punch him. With earth on his arm, he caught the punch, latching onto his body with crushing force. Being slightly in midair because of the destruction of the arena floor, he used his wind in order to propel him towards the ground, and slam Zora into it. Zora was slammed into the ground with great force but with his might was able to hold him back with his one fist. "Ugh!" He placed his feet onto Williams stomach so he could push him away and with his strength he could launch him far away. Claws came out from his earthen glove, digging into Zora's skin, and giving him an even stronger hold on him. Earth then covered his torso, so even though he was launched backwards, the damage was minimal, with him only releasing an audible grunt. Although he went far, his hold ensured that he still had Zora in his grasp. His arm then became coated in earth with the same class as he went to grab Zora's shoulder. "Cavern Dragon's Roar! He called as earth was fired from his mouth at point blank range, and into Zora's face. His hold ensured that even if he took the full brunt, Zora would not simply fly away, and allow William to utilize even more attacks. Just before the roar was unleashed Zora lifted his leg up and kneed him in the jaw, forcing his mouth to shut as his head tilted upwards as the roar was released. When the roar was released in his mouth the pain caused him to loosen his grip. Zora moved his arms away and threw a powerful punch at his stomach so strong that the impact would demolish the earth he uses to protect him. William's telepathy allowed him to read Zora's movements. At lightning speed, he let go of Zora to blast him away a short distance with his wind, released from his hands. The distance would allow him to finish his Roar while he would still be close enough for it to deal a fair amount of damage. Zora eyes glanced all over watching carefully at William. "Hmph." He narrowed his eyes and glared at William. He waved his arm back and prepared for a great punch. With a swift upward motion of his hand, spires of earth erupted from the ground, aiming to impale Zora through his arm before he could deliver his blow. witnessing his swift of his hands his eyes narrowed. "He'll call forth earth spires." He predicted in his head and started to do a back flip over the upcoming spires. Most of them he grabbed onto to continue flipping back. He then landed on ground away from him. He looked over at William carefully. "He excels at close and mid range combat. His dragon slayer magic seems to consists of both earth and wind attributes but a thousand times stronger then average. From his fighting style seems to be getting close and trapping others and judging from my last attack he appears to be reading me his own way. This will definitely be a challenge." He analyzed in his head. He then began to charge his magical aura that became so intense that the ground began to shake. "UHHHHHHHHHH!" The more he began to charge the stronger the shaking got. He then waved his arms out aside and a massive Shockwave arose wiping out the spires as well as the ground beneath him. William kneeled down and covered his body in a layer of earth. "Cavern Dragon's Mountain Armor!" The immense density of the armor protected his body from any damage. He had also anchored himself down by using the earth to hug his feet. With him kneeling he was more grounded making it easier for him to resist the kinetic energy of Zora's assault. After it passed, William's armor fell off. "You're going to have to do better than just throw around power. Pure ethernano is rather easy for me to manipulate." Zora walked calmly towards William with his hands in his pockets as his aura is being released. "Power hu? Its not power that gives us strength its the wizards that uses it. Trust in yourself and you can achieve any victory." He said. "Now i know what his earth can withstand." He thought in his head. He vanished from Williams sights and reappeared above him about to drop kick him. If he were to block it the impact would not only be powerful enough to destroy his earth but Zora would use the impact to give him a foot hold to vanish and reappear somewhere else around him and hit him the same way and continue to do it. William hadn't even covered his body in earth, even after reading Zora's movements. He grabbed onto Zora's leg as it came down and used the momentum of his strike to redirect him to another location, throwing him far away. While in the air Zora grabbed the ground and had his hands grind on the ground to slow him down to safely land on his feet. He got up and looked over at William. William generated a large amount of wind using his Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, also placing several sharp stones inside the cyclone he had generated in order to lacerate his target. It was shaped like a horizontal tornado, even equaling one in size. The twister was too large to simply dodge, and with the sharp stones, too dangerous to simply ride the wind. Zora watched the cyclone as it grew, not even growing worried by it. "This wind is to big. No way to dodge it and from the looks of it, it appears i can't just jump straight in if i don't want those sharp stones stabbing me as the wind carries them. Looks like i got no other choice." He thought in his head and closed his eyes to focus. When the cyclone was close enough he opened his eyes "Diamond Skin" He began to run towards the cyclone and leaped into the very center of it. As he was jumping through it a dozens of stone spikes were all coming at him and he began to act in a blink of an eyes. He then landed safely on ground and placed his hands in his pockets like nothing happened. Meanwhile a bunch of the stone spikes came raining down from the air above William. Apparently in that brief moment in the cyclone, Zora was able to quickly grab each approaching stone spike and toss them out of the cyclone in order land on top of William but some were able to collide with him and cracked his skin a bit. William put his hands in his pockets as well, almost mimicking Zora. The stones all stopped before hitting him, and begen to float around him like asteroids orbiting the sun. "Nice try, but Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic is a bit different than standard Earth Magic, or even Dragon Slayer Magic. As you've seen, I can generate earth from my person, but I can also control any earth in the area I'm in." He raised his hand as if he was preparing for another attack, but then immediately thrusted it downwards. He had locked onto Zora's Diamond skin, a material that was in his earthen jurisdiction, and combined with his masterful energy manipulation to increase his control, aimed to force Zora into the ground up to his shoulders to prevent him from gaining any leverage. Struggling to resist his force Zora began to get shock by what was going on. "What!? He can even control diamond? Ugh" He mumbled to himself. While still struggling he glared over at William. "He can control earth and diamond together hu? But how did he know? Diamond Skin practically invisible to the human eye did he notice the crack marks after i came out of the cyclone?" He then began to think back from the beginning of the fight up till now and came to realization. "Ah! Telepathy" He thought in a serious tone almost anger like. "I didn't think eavesdropping was your style." He said. "It helps to give me an edge in battle against an opponent such as you," said William. "The strongest this guild has to offer. I can't take any chances." He began to manipulate the earth surrounding Zora's body. As he was already covered up to the shoulders, this next layer of earth would cover his head. It wouldn't suffocate him, but the air would be thin enough that he would pass out within a short amount of time. As the earth layer began to cover his head Zora didn't show any resistance or worry as he had his eyes closed as he got swallowed by the earth. William began to slowly tighten the earth around his face, simultaneously using the pressure to harden them into nigh unbreakable gems. He would suffocate him, and make sure he couldn't free himself. Meanwhile inside the layers of earth Zora opened his eyes slightly and reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Diamond Magic." He thought in his head and suddenly the entire ground they were standing became covered in diamond as it reached all the way to the surrounding forest and close to the edge of the guild halls backyard. Even the earth trap Zora was trapped in became covered in diamond as well. Then it slowly began to crack all over and once it did magic power began to seep out through the cracks untill it eventually shattered away and an explosion of Magic Power rised like a tower with Zora standing in the middle as a black figure with glowing red eyes. William stood firm. "Cavern Dragon's Mountain Armor!" He covered his body in earth, slowly hardening it overtime, increasing the pressure. "It seems as though we're done testing the waters. Make your move, Zora Halo!" His magic aura then ceased to a natural aura, he then held out his left hand and looked at his palm. William then noticed his left hand had an open figure glove on with the Ten Wizard Saints emblem on the back of it, he didn't noticed it before he covered him with the earth layers. "So in the end i had to rely on my magic again. Then its time to finish this here and now." He thought in his head as he clenched his fist and he began running towards William at full speed. As he ran two giant spires of diamond rose from the diamond covered ground and flung themselves at William like whips. William locked onto Zora's diamonds. He forced out his hands from around him, and they were blown away. Admittedly, Diamonds of a magical source were more difficult for him to control, but they were still in his jurisdiction. While Zora charged him, with a few more rigid movements, William used Zora's own diamonds against him in order to slam two pillars of the material into his torso. just before the impact of the two pillars colliding with Zora the two diamond pillars shattered into pieces. He then lifted his arm in the air and the shattered pieces began floating into the air. Zora swiped his arm down with two fingers pointing towards William and the diamond pieces were flung at him at bullet like speed. William forced his arms apart, as if parting the ocean, and the diamond shards harmlessly went by his body. "I'd say I have the advantage, but this battle is just beginning. Isn't it?" Zora just stared him down without responding. He then got down on one knee with hands on the ground as if he was about to run and then a giant pillar of diamond rose from his feet as it grew faster towards William with Zora standing on the head ready to unleash a devastating punch. William didn't move from where he was. He fired a blast of wind from one of his hands behind him in order give him leverage against Zora's attack. With his other hand, he caught Zora's fist. The force was difficult to bear. The earth coating William's arm began to crack, yet William still smiled. The earth cracked off, revealing a layer of pink gems beneath, much denser than his normal earth. "You're not the only one who can use precious gems. Gale Dragon's Tempest Fist!" He fired a shockwave of air through his hand that had grabbed Zora's arm, and it would travel up his arm, and deal internal damage. "Ugggghhhh" Enduring the pain Zora didn't flinch one bit and grind his teeth because of it. "That may be so but lets see how u fair at a close range." He said calmly. The diamond pillar that boosted him shattered into pieces, then they all began to merge into several sharp and dense spears then flung each of them at William at bullet like speed again each one coming at different directions. Zora then covered his arm that was grabbed by his arm in diamond preventing him from escaping. The spears of diamond stuck into William's armor. It shattered, revealing the gem layer below his earth. Although it had stuck inside the armor, it had not pierced all the way through. William used his own terrakinesis to break the diamonds binding him to Zora, and throw him a considerable distance away, before flexing and blasting the spears of diamond from his armor. "Ugh! Damn he's so strong. So this is the power of Dragon Gunfire's elite." He thought in head while in midair. He then landed on his feet but was dragged on the ground until he eventually stopped. Without moving he eventually sat down breathing heavily. "So what am i going to do now." He looked up at William.